1:55 Scale Die-Cast
The Cars Diecast Line is a toy line manufactured by Mattel, that released several characters from the Cars movie. For the first two years, only the main characters were released, but eventually the line officially kicked off and came to release almost all of the characters. 2006 In 2006, the Cars line was created, and made 27 models for release. The brackets () show the number model they were, since they were given numbers in 2008. Cars *Boost *Chick Hicks *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *DJ *Doc Hudson *Fillmore *Flo *Guido *Leak Less *Lightning McQueen *Lizzie *Luigi *Mater *Nitroade *Ramone (Green) *Ramone (Purple) *Red *Rollin' Bowlin' Mater *Sally *Sarge *Sheriff *Snot Rod *Stanley *The King *Tractor *Wingo 2 six-packs were also introduced, each including an assortment of characters. Playsets *Ramone's House of Body Art *Flo's V8 Cafe *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Lizzie's Curio Shop *Mack Transporter *Mack Truck Playset *Dirt Track Challenge *Dinoco 400 *Mater's Rollin' Bowlin' 2007 Singles *Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *Bob Cutlass *Boost *Brand New Mater *Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *Crusin' Lightning McQueen *Dale Earnhardt Jr. *Darrell Cartrip *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Dinoco Helicopter *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Michael Schumacher *Fred *Hamm *Hydraulic Ramone *Mario Andretti *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Ramone (Purple) *Ramone (Yellow) *RPM #64 *Snot Rod *Tex Dinoco *Tongue Lightning McQueen *Yeti Walmart Exclusive *Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp *Barney Stormin *Bruiser Bukowski *Cactus Lightning McQueen *Piston Cup Pace Car *Ghostlight Ramone *Kori Turbowitz *T.J. Movie Moments *Sally and Crusin' Lightning McQueen *Buzz and Woody *Mike and Sulley *Ferarri Fans Luigi and Guido *Sarge and Fillmore *P.T. Flea and Flik *Mia and Tia *The King and Mrs. The King *Rusty Rust-eze and Dusty Rust-eze Movie Doubles *Lightning McQueen and Tongue Lightning McQueen *Mater and Brand New Mater *Doc Hudson and Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Ramone (Purple) and Hydraulic Ramone Easter Egg *Lightning McQueen *Sally *Chick Hicks Halloween Pumpkin *Cruisn' Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Ramone (Purple) Snow Globes *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Mater *Ramone (Green) 3-Packs *"Tunerz" - Wingo, Boost, Snot Rod *"Courtroom Crew" - Sheriff, Sally, Doc Hudson *"Tractor Tippin'" - Lightning McQueen, Mater, Tractor 4-Packs *"Crusin' Couples" - Lightning McQueen, Sally, Flo, Ramone *"Radiator Springs Shopkeepers" - Mater, Ramone (Green), Sarge, Fillmore 5-Packs *"Radiator Springs Gift Pack" - Sheriff, Sally, Doc Hudson, Mater, Lizzie *"Piston Cup Racers Gift Pack" - Nitroade, Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen, The King, Leak Less 6-Packs *"Cruise Night" - Ramone (Purple), Sally, Crusin' Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sheriff, Doc Hudson *"Speedway 6" - Ferrari F430, The King, Chick Hicks, Nitroade, Dinoco Lightning McQueen, RPM #64 7-Packs *"Meet at Flo's" - Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen, Sally, Lizzie, Sheriff, Doc Hudson, Ramone (Yellow). Flo 8-Packs *"Dinoco 400" - The King, Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Nitroade, Vinyl Toupee, Octane Gain, No Stall, Leak Less 10-Packs *"10-Car Value Pack" - Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp, Cactus Lightning McQueen, Wingo, Ghostlight Ramone, Doc Hudson, Brand New Mater, Snot Rod, Leak Less, Fillmore, Nitroade 2008 In 2008, the line was now expanded with more background characters, and was also the trial year of the numbering scheme. Singles *Axle Accelerator *Charlie Checker *Chuki *Dexter Hoover *Dinoco Helicopter *Dudley Spare *Edwin Kranks *Fred *Fred with Bumper Stickers *Kathy Copter *Leroy Traffik *Lightning McQueen with Bumper Stickers *Luke Pettlework *My Name is Not Chuck *Petrol Pulaski *Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Pit Crew Member Fillmore *Pit Crew Member Guido *Race Official Tom *Roman Dunes *Spin Out Lightning McQueen Short Card *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Cactus Lightning McQueen *Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *Tongue Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Doc Hudson *Hydraulic Ramone *Lightning Ramone *Ramone (Purple) *Brand New Mater *Chick Hicks *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Dinoco Helicopter *Fillmore *Sheriff *The King *Sally *Leak Less *Nitroade *Wingo Kmart Cars Collectors Day *Shiny Wax *Spare Mint *Sputter Stop *Transberry Juice *View Zeen Movie Moments *Boost and Snot Rod *Flo and Ramone *Red and Stanley *Luigi, Guido and Tractor *Sally and Crusin' Lightning McQueen *Buzz and Woody *Ferrari Fans Luigi and Guido *Mike and Sulley *Mia and Tia *The King and Mrs. The King *Flik and P.T. Flea *Rusty Rust-Eze and Dusty Rust-Eze *Gasprin and Tow Cap *Dinoco Mia and Tia *Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip *Leak Less and No Stall *Tex Dinoco and Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Luigi and Ferrari F430 Movie Doubles *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen and Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Ramone (Green) and Ramone (Yellow) *Chick Hicks and Dinoco Chick Hicks *Guido and Ferrari Fan Guido Pit Row Race-Off Launchers *No Stall *Octane Gain *Trunk Fresh *Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks *RPM #64 *The King *Leak Less *Nitroade Megasize #Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen #Marco #Mack Semi #Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp #Dinoco Helicopter #Barney Stormin Holiday Special *Sheriff and Lightning McQueen *Flo and Hydraulic Ramone *Mater and Doc Hudson 3-Car Gift Packs *"Team Leak Less" - Earl Filter, Stacy, Leak Less *"Dinoco Dream" - Gold Mia, Gold Tia, Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *"Team Shiny Wax" - Nebekenezer Schimdt, Senior Trax, Shiny Wax *"Team No Stall" - Shirley Spinout, Roman Dunes, No Stall *"Team Sparemint" - Piccolo Perry, Ernest B. Raykes, Sparemint *"Lightning McQueen Crew" - Lightning McQueen, Lightning Ramone, Flo *"Dirt Track" - Cactus Lightning McQueen, Sheriff, Dirt Track Doc Hudson *"Race Officials" - Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp, Race Official Tom, Tow Race Car Chase 4-Pack *The King, Re-Volting, Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks 5-Packs *"Dinoco Blue" - Dinoco Lightning McQueen, Dinoco Helicopter, The King, Bling Bling Lightning McQueen, Dinoco Chick Hicks *"Radiator Springs Friends" - Guido, Luigi, Cruisin' Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Tractor *"Dirt Track Challenge" - Sally, Doc Hudson, Dirt Track Lightning McQueen, Ramone (Purple), Flo 36-Pack *"Motor Speedway of the South" - Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, The King, Dale Earnnhardt Jr., Nitroade, Leak Less, RPM, No Stall, Octane Gain, Vinyl Toupee, Gasprin, Tow Cap, Trunk Fresh, Shiny Wax, Sidewall Shine, Re-Volting, Sparemint, Transberry Juice, N20 Cola, View Zeen, Sputter Stop, Vitolne, Tank Coat, Shifty Drug, Easy Idle, Faux Wheel Drive, Mood Springs, Fiber Fuel, Retread, Bumper Save, Li'l Torquey Pistons, Rev-N-Go, Clutch Aid, Apple iCar, Tach-O-Mint, Gask-Its Promo *Sidewall Shine *N20 Cola Playsets *Mack Truck *Lightning Fast Speedway *Tire Carrying Case *Mack Transporter 2009 In 2009, the fourth line of Cars diecast range was started. This was the first and only year to have "ticket" categories such as Radiator Springs and Piston Cup Racers. Also, inside you could find a race code for use on the World of Cars Online, where you could build a virtual collection. Singles *Andrea *Chief RPM *Chuck Manifold *Chuki (Chase Package) *Damaged King *Easy Idle Pitty *Ferrari F430 (Chase Package) *Greta *Hank "Halloween" Murphy *Impound Boost *Impound DJ *Impound Lightning McQueen *Impound Wingo *Impound Snot Rod *Mario Andretti (Chase Package) *Milton Calypeer *Mini *Night Vision Lightning McQueen *Nitroade Pitty *Patti *Tank Coat Pitty *Todd *Trunk Fresh Pitty *Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen *Vitoline Pitty *Whitewalls Lightning McQueen Short Card *Lightning McQueen *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Cactus Lightning McQueen *Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Doc Hudson *Ramone (Yellow) *Hydraulic Ramone *Lightning Ramone *Ramone (Green) *Old School Ramone *Brand New Mater *Mater *Mario Andretti *Chick Hicks *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Spin Out Lightning McQueen *Pit Crew Member Fillmore *Fillmore *Yeti *The King *DJ *Snot Rod *Chief No Stall (Roman Dunes) *Tar Lightning McQueen *Sally with Cone Kmart Cars Collectors Day 2 *Bumper Save *Clutch Aid *Easy Idle *Li'l Torquey Pistons *Mood Springs *No Stall *Retread *Shifty Drug *Tow Cap Kmart Cars Collectors Day 3 *Leak Less *N20 Cola *Octane Gain *Rev-N-Go *Re-Volting *Trunk Fresh *Vinyl Toupee Pit Race-Off Launchers *Easy Idle *Fiber Fuel *Mood Springs *No Stall *Retread *Shifty Drug *Shiny Wax *Tank Coat *Vitoline *Chick Hicks *RPM *Nitroade Lightyear Launchers *Bumper Save *Clutch Aid *Fiber Fuel *Li'l Torquey Pistons *Rev-N-Go *Shifty Drug *Vitoline *Lightning McQueen *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks Megasize #Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen #Marco #Mack Semi #Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp #Dinoco Helicopter #Barney Stormin #Dustin Mellows #Chick Hicks Semi #Elvis RV #Gray Semi #Hummer Sven #RPM Semi #Frank #No Stall Semi # #Octane Gain Semi Easter Egg *Lightning McQueen *Charlie Checker *Senior Trax *Ernest B. Raykes Haulers #Mack Hauler #Chick Hicks Hauler #Gray Hauler #Octane Gain Hauler #Jerry Recycled Batteries #Leak Less Hauler #Gil #Nitroade Hauler #Trunk Fresh Hauler #No Stall Hauler #RPM Hauler #Wally Hauler 3-Car Gift Packs *Dinoco Showgirl #1, "Aggro" Lightning McQueen, Dinoco Showgirl #2 *Dinoco Mia, Dinoco Tia, Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Gold Mia, Gold Tia, Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' *No Stall, Chief No Stall, Shirley Spinout *Sparemint, Ernest B. Raykes, Piccolo Perry *Shiny Wax, Senior Trax, Nebekenzer Schimdt *Chick Hicks Wide Pitty, Bruiser Bukowski, Mater *The King, Tongue Tied Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks *Chick Fan Mia, Chick Fan Tia, Chick Hicks *Leak Less, Earl Filter, Stacy *Luigi, Guido, Tar Lightning McQueen *Charlie Checker, Lightning McQueen, The King Piston Cup Nights *"Team HTB" - Chick Hicks Hauler, Bruiser Bukowski, Chick Hicks *"Team Rust-Eze" - Mack Hauler, Not Chuck, Lightning McQueen *"Team Dinoco" - Gray Hauler, The King, Luke Pettlework *"Team Leak Less" - Leak Less Hauler, Stacy, Leak Less Speedway 4-Packs *Chick Hicks, Fiber Fuel, Lightning McQueen, Sparemint *Leak Less, Vitolne, Lightning McQueen, Rev-N-Go *The King, Trunk Fresh, Lightning McQueen, RPM #64 Team 4-Packs *"Team HTB Crew" - Chick Hicks Wide Pitty, Bruiser Bukowski, Chick Hicks Pitty (Tall), Chief Chick *"Team Dinoco" - Dinoco Pitty (Wide), Dinoco Pitty (Tall), Luke Pettlework, Chief Dinoco *"Team Leak Less" - Stacy, Leak Less Pitty (Wide), Leak Less Pitty (Tall), Earl Filter 5-Packs *"Sarge's Boot Camp" - Sarge, T.J., Murphy, Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton, Charlie Cargo *"Dirt Track Challenge" - Mater, Doc Hudson, Dirt Track Lightning McQueen, Ramone (Purple), Flo *"Dirt Track Challenge" - Sally, Doc Hudson, Dirt Track Lightning McQueen, Ramone (Purple), Flo *"Dinoco Blue" - Dinoco Lightning McQueen, Dinoco Helicopter, The King, Bling Bling Lightning McQueen, Dinoco Chick Hicks *"Piston Cup Race Day" - Race Official Tom, Axle Accelerator, Lightning McQueen, Charlie Checker, Dexter Hoover with Green Flag Playset *Mack Truck Playset *Mack Transporter Lenticular *Lightning McQueen *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *Crusin' Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Doc Hudson *Ramone (Yellow) *Hyraulic Ramone *Lightning Ramone *Ramone (Green) *Brand New Mater *Mater *Chick Hicks *Tex Dinoco *Sarge *Kathy Copter *Pit Crew Member Guido *Fillmore *Boost *Sheriff *The King *Sally *Leak Less *Nitroade *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Saluting Sarge *The King with Piston Cup *Dinoco Lightning McQueen with Piston Cup *Chick Hicks with Piston Cup *Flo *Luigi and Guido Lenticular 4-Pack *Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen, The King, Ryan Shields Final Lap The Final Lap line was issued in 2010, and singles were all exclusive to Target, and lenticulars went on to Toys R Us and Walmart. Releases Singles *Antonio Veloce Eccelente *Artie *Bert *Blowing Bubbles Mater *Coriander Widetrack *Costanzo Della Corsa *Derek "Decals" Dobbs *Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag *Donna Pits *Duff Wrecks *Flo with Tray *Hooman *Jamie *Jay Limo *Johnny *Jonathon Wrenchworths *Lightning McQueen with Cone *Lightning McQueen with Shovel *Marilyn *Marlon "Clutches" McKay *Marty Brakeburst *Matthew 'True Blue" McCrew *Matti *Milo *Muddy Lightning McQueen *Nick Stickers *One Eye Mater *Pit Crew Member Sarge *Polly Puddlejumper *Race Damaged Mood Springs *Skip Ricter *Swift Alternetter *Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat *Valerie Veate *Vern *Wet Lightning McQueen Kmart Cars Day 4 *Dale Earnhardt Jr. *Fiber Fuel *Gasprin *RPM *Sparemint *Sputter Stop *Transberry Juice *Vitoline Kmart Cars Day 5 *Faux Wheel Drive *Sidewall Shine *Shiny Wax *Nitroade *Gask-Its *View Zeen *Tach-O-Mint *Tank Coat Kmart Cars Day 6 *Lightning McQueen *The King *Chick Hicks Pit Row Launchers *Sparemint *Sputter Stop *Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks Lightyear Launchers *Bumper Save *Clutch Aid *Easy Idle *Gask-Its *Li'l Torquey Pistons *N20 Cola *Octane Gain *Sidewall Shine *Sparemint *Sputter Stop *Trunk Fresh *View Zeen *Vinyl Toupee *Lightning McQueen *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks *Leak Less Megasize *Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen *Marco *Mack Semi *Barney Stormin *Chick Hicks Semi *Elvis RV *Sven *Frank *Richard Clayton Kensington *T.J. *Bessie *Brian Park Motors *Marco Axelbender *Leroy Traffik with Snow Tires *Miles "Meattruck" Malone *Chuck Choke Cables *Stu Bop Egg *Lightning McQueen *Fillmore *Snot Rod *Axle Accelerator Stocking Stuffers *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Mater *The King Haulers #Mack Hauler #Chick Hicks Hauler #Gray Hauler # #Jerry Recycled Batteries #Leak Less Hauler #Gil # # # # # #Sidewall Shine Hauler #Mood Springs Hauler #Vinyl Toupee Hauler #Paul Valdez #Shifty Drug Hauler #Chet Boxkaar #Oliver Lightload #Ben Crankleshaft Team Packs *"Team Lightning McQueen" - Mack, Not Chuck, Lightning McQueen *"Team Dinoco" - Gray, Luke Pettlework, The King *"Team HTB" - Chick Hicks Hauler, Bruiser Bukowski, Chick Hicks *"Team Octane Gain" - Octane Gain Hauler, Wide Octane Gain Pitty, Octane Gain *"Team Nitroade" - Nitroade Hauler, Nitroade Pitty, Nitroade *"Team Leak Less" - Leak Less Hauler, Stacy, Leak Less *"Team Bumper Save" - Bumper Save Hauler, Bumper Save Wide Pitty, Bumper Save Kmart 3-Pack *Lightning McQueen (Synthetic Rubber Tires), Faux Wheel Drive (Synthetic Rubber Tires), Gask-Its (Synthetic Rubber Tires) Speedway 4-Packs *The King, Trunk Fresh, Lightning McQueen, RPM #64 *Leak Less, Rev-N-Go, Vitoline, Lightning McQueen *Bumper Save, Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen, Gasprin *Nitroade, The King, Lightning McQueen, Tow Cap *Octane Gain, Leak Less, Lightning McQueen, Shifty Drug *Chick Hicks, Fiber Fuel, Lightning McQueen, Sparemint *Sparemint, Transberry Juice, Sputter Stop, Lightning McQueen Piston Cup Crews *Team Dinoco *Team HTB *Team Leak Less *Team Nitroade *Team Octane Gain *Team Bumper Save Walmart 4-Packs *Guido, Luigi, Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson *Wingo, Snot Rod, DJ, Boost *Sarge, Sally, Ramone (Purple), Mater 5-Packs *"Flo's V8 Cafe" - Hank Hallsum, Mater, Waitress Mia, Waitress Tia, Flo with Tray *"Piston Cup Race Day" - Ron Hover, Lightning McQueen, Mia, Tia, Tow *"Piston Cup Race Day" - Race Official Tom, Axle Accelerator, Lightning McQueen, Charlie Checker, Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag *"Dirt Track Challenge" - Mater, Doc Hudson, Dirt Track Lightning McQueen, Flo, Ramone *"Radiator Springs Chase" - Wingo, Boost, Sheriff, Snot Rod, DJ 9-Pack *"Speedway 9-Pack" - Dash Boardman, Hooman, Tim Rimmer, Timothy Twostroke, Clutch Aid, Sidewall Shine, Chick Hicks, The King, Lightning McQueen MattyCollector.com Exclusive *Barry Diesel Lenticular *Lightning McQueen *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *Crusin' Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Doc Hudson *Ramone (Yellow) *Hydraulic Ramone *Lightning Ramone *Ramone (Purple) *Ramone (Green) *Brand New Mater *Mater *Ferrari F430 *Mario Andretti *Chick Hicks *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Tex Dinoco *Sarge *Kathy Copter *Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Pit Crew Member Guido *Pit Crew Member Fillmore *Fillmore *Boost *RPM #64 *Yeti *Sheriff *The King *Sally *Leak Less *Nitroade *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Race Tow Truck Tom *Race Official Tom *Axle Accelerator *Chuki *Chief No Stall *Charlie Checker *Ron Hover *Dexter Hoover *Chief RPM *Milton Calypeer *Skip Ricter *Whitewalls Lightning McQueen *Flo *Luigi & Guido *Darrell Cartrip with Metallic Finish *DJ with Metallic Finish *Pit Crew Member Sarge *Hydraulic Ramone with Metallic Finish *Bling Bling Lightning McQueen with Piston Cup *Vern *The King with Metallic Finish *Fred with Fallen Bumper *Jay Limo *Lightning McQueen with Shovel *Van with Stickers *Fillmore with Organic Can *Marlon "Clutches" McKay *Lightning McQueen with Cone *Rust-Eze Lightning McQueen *Tim Rimmer *Mater with Oil Can *Paint Mask Lightning McQueen *Duff Wrecks *Mater with Hood *Dinoco Lightning McQueen with Celebrity Signature Plate *Yeti with Snow Cones *Dash Boardman *Antonio Veloce Eccelente *Artie *Marylin *Wilmar Flattz *Mater with Glow in the Dark Lamp *Guido with Paint Rollers and Luigi with Paint Bucket Lenticular 3-Packs *Dinoco Mia, Dinoco Tia, Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *Race Official Tom, Darrell Cartrip, Bob Cutlass *Antonio Veloce Eccelente, Ferrari F430, Costanzo Della Corsa *Waitress Mia, Waitress Tia, Flo with Tray *Crusin' Lightning McQueen, Matti, Bert *Richard Clayton Kensington, Fred, Marco Axelbender *Red, Wet Lightning McQueen, Sally *Pit Crew Member Sarge, Pit Crew Member Fillmore, Lightning McQueen *Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag, Lightning McQueen, Damaged King *Doc Hudson, Blowing Bubbles Mater, Sheriff *Chick Hicks Wide Pitty, Bruiser Bukowski, Mater *Chick Fan Mia, Chick Fan Tia *The King, Tongue Tied Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks *The King, Tex Dinoco, Marlon "Clutches" McKay 2011 In May 2011, Cars 2 diecasts were launched in celebration of the movie. Singles *Acer *Carla Veloso *Carlo Maserati *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Grem *Holley Shiftwell *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen *Hydraulic Ramone *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Miles Axlerod *Nigel Gearsley *Petrov Trunkov *Professor Z *Race Team Mater *Race Team Fillmore *Race Team Luigi and Guido *Race Team Sarge *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rod "Torque" Redline *Shu Todoroki Deluxe *Double Decker Bus *Kingpin Nobunaga *Holley Shiftwell with Wings *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile *Pinion Tanaka *Pope Pinion IV *Submarine Finn McMissile *Red *The Popemobile 2-Packs *Race Team Mater and Zen Master Pitty *Brent Mustangburger and Darrell Cartrip *Francesco Bernoulli and Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels *Finn McMissile and Tomber *Grem and Damaged Rod "Torque" Redline *Luigi, Guido and Uncle Topolino *Race Team Mater and Sal Machiani *Acer and Security Guard Finn *Race Team Fillmore and Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels *Professor Z and Tyler Gremlin *Holley Shiftwell and Fred Pacer *Grem and Finn McMissile with Weapon *Acer and Mater with Spy Screen *Francesco Bernoulli and Giuseppe Motorosi *Jeff Gorvette and John Lassetire *Carla Veloso and Cruz Besouro *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels and Fillmore with Headset Kmart Cars Day 6 *Francesco Bernoulli with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Nigel Gearsley with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Shu Todoroki with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Max Schnell with Synthetic Rubber Tires Kmart Cars Day 7 *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Raoul ÇaRoule with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Jeff Gorvette with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Lewis Hamilton with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Miguel Camino with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Carla Veloso with Synthetic Rubber Tires Short Card *Carla Veloso *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Jeff Gorvette *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Miles Axlerod *Professor Z *Race Team Mater *Rod "Torque" Redline Pit Row Launchers *Lightning McQueen *Francesco Bernoulli *Carla Veloso *Jeff Gorvette *Raoul ÇaRoule *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Lewis Hamilton *Nigel Gearsley *Shu Todoroki *Rip Clutchgoneski (France only) Character Stars 3-Packs *Race Team Mater, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Double Decker Bus *Grem, Professor Z, Submarine Finn McMissile *Acer, Holley Shiftwell, Hydrofoil Finn McMissile *Race Team Mater, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Kingpin Nobunaga *Acer, A Trunkov (Petrov Trunkov), Holley Shiftwell with Wings *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Shu Todoroki, Pinion Tanaka Racing 4-Packs *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Francesco Bernoulli, Miguel Camino, Shu Todoroki *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Raoul ÇaRoule, Miguel Camino, Denise Beam *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Max Schnell, Jeff Gorvette, Ronnie Del Cooper *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Carla Veloso, Jeff Gorvette, Max Schnell *Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Raoul ÇaRoule, Max Schnell 5-Packs *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Holley Shiftwell, Nigel Gearsley, Miles Axlerod, "You the Bomb!" Mater *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Francesco Bernoulli, Petrov Trunkov, Rod "Torque" Redline, Wasabi Mater *Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels, Race Team Mater, Race Team Luigi, Race Team Guido, Uncle Topolino with Tires *Race Team Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Tomber with Oil Can, Raoul ÇaRoule 7-Packs *"Tokyo Victory" - Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Lewis Hamilton, Grem, Professor Z, Darrell Cartrip, Frank Clutchenson *"Racing Rivalry" - Race Team Sarge, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Raoul ÇaRoule, Carla Veloso 2012 Singles *Alex Vandel *Becky Wheelin *Bindo *Cartney Brakin *Don Crumlin *Erik Laneley *Fabrizio *Galloping Geargrinder *Kabuto *Mel Dorado *Nick Cartone *Officer Murakarmi *Otis *Prince Wheeliam *Radiator Springs Ramone *Sir Harley Gassup *Suki *Victor H. *Vladimir Trunkov Super Chase *Jan "Flash" Nilsson *Long Ge *Mark "Frosty" Winterbottom *Memo Rojas Jr. *Vitaly Petrov Deluxe *Funny Car Mater *Kimura Kaizo *Taco Truck Mater (International only) *Taia Decotura (International only) *The Queen 2-Packs *Francesco Bernoulli and Ka-Ciao Lightning McQueen *Professor Z and Acer with Helmet *Miguel Camino and Petro Cartalina (France only) *Miles Axlerod and Tokyo Party Staff (France only) Kmart Cars Day 8 *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish *Shu Todoroki with Metallic Finish *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish *Carla Veloso with Metallic Finish *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish *Celine Dephare *Acer with Torch Kmart Cars Day 9 *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish *Lewis Hamilton with Metallic Finish *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish *Max Schnell with Metallic Finish *Mary Esgocar *Alexander Hugo with Party Hat Toys "R" Us Metallic Finish *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish Racing 4-Packs *Raoul ÇaRoule, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Bruno Motoreau Toys "R" Us 5-Packs *"Streets of Japan" - Tamiko, Grem, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Finn McMissile, Max Schnell Target 7-Packs *"Radiator Springs Race" - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Ferrari Fan Guido, Ferrari Fan Luigi, Sally, Radiator Springs Hydraulic Ramone *"Tokyo Race Day" - Shu Todoroki, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Francesco Bernoulli, Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, Max Schnell, David Hobbscap Target 12-Pack *"London Rescue" - Don Crumlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor H, Finn McMissile, Union Jack Ramone, "You the Bomb" Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Sheriff, Captured Professor Z, Race Team Fillmore, Sally Haulers *Mack Hauler *Wally Hauler 2013 The series got a giant revamp, and more and more models were scheduled. The series is broken up into "themes". The series also expanded to include both die-casts from Cars and Cars 2. Singles *Body Shop Ramone *David Hobbscap with Headset *DJ with Flames *Franca *Grem with Weapon *Harumi *Holley Shiftwell with Screen *J. Curby Gremlin *Krate Rainson-Wash *Mama Topolino *Mike Lorengine *Petey Pacer *Rip Clutchgoneski *Suki *Tubbs Pacer *Uncle Topolino *Wingo with Flames *You the Bomb Mater Movie Moments 2-Packs *Bruno Motoreau and Raoul ÇaRoule *Austin Littleton and Nigel Gearsley *Mrs. The King and Tex Dinoco *Tubbs Pacer with Paint Spray and Tolga Trunkov *Airport Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen and Sally Deluxe *Ivan Mater *Kabuki Mater Super Chase *Yukio Kmart Exclusive Deluxe *Muggsy Liftsome *John Lassetire *Ivan Racing 4-Packs *Jeff Gorvette, Raoul ÇaRoule, Lewis Hamilton, Clutch Foster *Lightning McQueen, Trunk Fresh, Spare Mint, Marty Brakeburst *Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Mama Bernoulli 7-Packs *"Piston Cup" - Lightning McQueen, The King, Chick Hicks, Fiber Fuel, Kit Revster, Polly Puddlejumper, Coriander Widetrack Radiator Springs Classic In 2012, Mattel re-released 14 cars from the first movie over a period of two case assorments. They were exclusive to Toys "R" Us, before being released with the Cars 2 diecasts, mixed in with them and as a seperate line. Singles *Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks *Dexter Hoover *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Flo *Li'l Torquey Pistons *Marilyn * Mario Andretti *Mater *N20 Cola *Nick Stickers (coming soon) *Octane Gain *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Ramone (Purple) *Ramone (Yellow) *Ron Hover *Sheriff *Shiny Wax *Tex Dinoco *The King Multi-Packs *"Main Street Spinout" 4-Pack - Ramone (Purple), Luigi, Guido, Spin Out Lightning McQueen *"Fixin' the Road" 3-Pack - Sarge, Fillmore, Lightning McQueen with Shovel *"The Three-Way Tie" 10-Pack - Race Tow Truck Tom, Race Official Tom, Mia, Tia, Darrell Cartrip, Bob Cutlass, Marlon "Clutches" McKay, The King, Chick Hicks, Tongue Tied Lightning McQueen Lights and Sounds Singles *Darrell Cartrip *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Miles Axlerod *Professor Z *Fillmore *Race Team Sarge *Ramone *Rod "Torque" Redline *Spy Mater *Spy Finn McMissile 4-packs *Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile Quick Changers *Acer with Pop-Out Weapon *Finn McMissile with Karate Wheels *Finn McMissile with Pop-Out Weapon *Francesco Bernoulli with Crash Damage *Grem with Crash Damage *Holley Shiftwell with Pop-Out Wings *Lightning McQueen with Crash Damage *Lightning McQueen with Pop-Out Tongue *Mater with Pop-Out Weapon *Mater with Wasabi Tongue *Nigel Gearsley with Crash Damage *Raoul ÇaRoule with Crash Damage *Rod "Torque" Redline with Pop-Out Weapon Stunt Racers Singles *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Raoul ÇaRoule *Jeff Gorvette *Francesco Bernoulli *The King 2-Packs *Lightning McQueen and The King *Francesco Bernoulli and Mater Transforming Transporters *Mack *Sal *Andre *Max Schnell Hauler (coming soon) Multi-Packs *Mack and Lightning McQueen *Sal and Francesco Bernoulli Trivia *From 2006 to 2008, Leak Less had the correct yellow color, but from 2009 onwards he had a slightly teal green color. *Wilmar Flattz was only released as a Lenticular, and not a mainline single. *Some prototype pictures show the Lightning McQueen Pick-Up Fan, a model that has remained unreleased. *The line was originally set to end in 2006, but due to the line's popularity, they decided to continue producing models. *Marion "Clutches" McKay's name is misspelled as "Marlon "Clutches" McKay. *Patty's name is misspelled Patti. *Swift Alternetter's name is misspelled as "Swift Alternator" Gallery Lightning mcqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen Mater diecast.jpg|Mater Sally.jpg|Sally Doc hudson.jpg|Doc Hudson Purple ramone.jpg|Ramone FLOSTL.jpg|Flo Luigidc.jpg|Luigi Guidodc.jpg|Guido Sheriffdc.jpg|Sheriff The king with piston cup.jpg|The King Chick hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks MACKHAULER.jpg|Mack Sarge.jpg|Sarge Fillmore cars 1 diecast.jpg|Fillmore Lizziediecast.jpg|Lizzie REDSTL.jpg|Red DarrellCartripCars1.jpg|Darrell Cartrip Bobdc.jpg|Bob Cutlass Mario andretti.jpg|Mario Andretti Tex dinoco.jpg|Tex Dinoco Miata.jpg|Mia and Tia Boost cars 1.jpg|Boost Dj.jpg|DJ Wingoc.jpg|Wingo Snot rod.jpg|Snot Rod Tractordiecast.jpg|Tractor Fred.jpg|Fred RUSTY-eze.jpg|Rusty Rust-eze DUSTYSTL.jpg|Dusty Rust-eze Ferrari f430 chase.jpg|Ferrari F430 Lynda's diecast.png|Mrs. The King Kori turbowitz.jpg|Kori Turbowitz BruiserBukowskidc.jpg|Bruiser Bukowski My name is not chuck.jpg|My Name is Not Chuck FRANKL.jpg|Frank Bessiedc.jpg|Bessie Stanleydc.jpg|Stanley Race official tom.jpg|Race Official Tom MINIL.jpg|Mini VANL.jpg|Van Artiedc.jpg|Artie Al oft the lightyear blimp.jpg|Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp BarneySDiecast.jpg|Barney Stormin' Charlie checker.jpg|Charlie Checker SVENL.jpg|Sven Jay.jpg|Jay Limo TJ.jpg|T.J. KathyCopterdc.jpg|Kathy Copter Dinoco helicopter.jpg|Dinoco Helicopter Towdiec.jpg|Tow Dexter hoover.jpg|Dexter Hoover Dale earnhardt jr.jpg|Dale Earnhardt Jr. Nitroadedc.jpg|Nitroade LeakLess.jpg|Leak Less Rpm64.jpg|RPM #64 NoStall.jpg|No Stall OctaneGain.jpg|Octane Gain VinylToupee.jpg|Vinyl Toupee Gasprin70.jpg|Gasprin TowCap.jpg|Tow Cap TrunkFresh.jpg|Trunk Fresh ShinyWax.jpg|Shiny Wax SidewallShine.jpg|Sidewall Shine Re-Volting.jpg|Re-Volting SpareMint.jpg|Spare Mint TransberryJuice.jpg|Transberry Juice N20Cola.jpg|N20 Cola 039-view-zeen.jpg|View Zeen SputterStopdc.jpg|Sputter Stop Vitoline.jpg|Vitoline TankCoat.jpg|Tank Coat ShiftyDrug.jpg|Shifty Drug EasyIdle.jpg|Easy Idle 054-faux-wheel-drive.jpg|Faux Wheel Drive MoodSprings.jpg|Mood Springs FiberFuel.jpg|Fiber Fuel Retread.jpg|Retread BumperSave.jpg|Bumper Save Lil torque pistons.jpg|Lil Torquey Pistons Rev-N-Go.jpg|Rev-N-Go ClutchAid.jpg|Clutch Aid AppleiCar.jpg|Apple iCar TachOMint.jpg|Tach O Mint Gask-Its.jpg|Gask-Its Dudley spare.jpg|Dudley Spare Stacy diecast.jpg|Stacy Hamm cars 1 diecast.jpg|Hamm Yeti cars 1.jpg|Yeti Woody&buzz.jpg|Buzz and Woody FlikPTFlea.jpg|Flik and PT Flea Sulley&mike.jpg|Sulley and Mike Luke pettlework.jpg|Luke Pettlework Chuki kanju chase.jpg|Chuki Roman dunes.jpg|Roman Dunes PetrolPulaskidc.jpg|Petrol Pulaski Axle accelerator.jpg|Axle Accelerator Leroy traffik.jpg|Leroy Traffik Edwin kranks.jpg|Edwin Kranks Marcodc.jpg|Marco Ron hover.jpg|Ron Hover DUSTINL.jpg|Dustin Mellows Shirley spinout.jpg|Shirley Spinout EarlFilter.jpg|Earl Filter SeniorTrax.jpg|Senior Trax Hugo fast.jpg|Hugo Fast NebekenezerSchmidt.jpg|Nebekenezer Schmidt Chief rpm.jpg|Chief RPM Tank coat pitty.jpg|Tank Coat Pitty Piccolo Perry.jpg|Piccolo Perry Trunk fresh pitty.jpg|Trunk Fresh Pitty GRETAL.jpg|Greta ErnestBRaykes.jpg|Ernest B. Raykes Hank halloween murphy.jpg|Hank "Halloween" Murphy Timothy twostroke.jpg|Timothy Twostroke GrayHauler.jpg|Gray ChickHicksHauler.jpg|Chick Hicks Hauler OctaneGainHauler.jpg|Octane Gain Hauler Easyidlepitty.jpg|Easy Idle Pitty Chuck manifold.jpg|Chuck Manifold Milton calypeer.jpg|Milton Calypeer JerryRecyledBatteries.jpg|Jerry Reycled Batteries HankHallsum.jpg|Hank Hallsum Andreadiec.jpg|Andrea WALLYHAULERL.jpg|Wally Hauler Elvisdc.jpg|Elvis RV Chick hicks wide pitty.jpg|Chick Hicks Wide Pitty Toddpizza.jpg|Todd Vitoline pitty.jpg|Vitoline Pitty GIL.jpg|Gil Hauler PATTYL.jpg|Patti Costanzo della corsa.jpg|Costanzo Della Corsa DinocoShowgirls.jpg|Dinoco Showgirls #1 and #2 Skip ricter.jpg|Skip Ricter Polly puddlejumper.jpg|Polly Puddlejumper MarlonClutchesMcKaydc.jpg|Marlon "Clutches" McKay MarcoAxelbenderdc.jpg|Marco Axelbender HouserBoondc.jpg|Houser Boon DashBoardmandc.jpg|Dash Boardman PaulValdezdc.jpg|Paul Valdez ChetBoxkaardc.jpg|Chet Boxkaar OliverLightloaddc.jpg|Oliver Lightload BenCrankleshaftdc.jpg|Ben Crankleshaft Hoomandc.jpg|Hooman CorianderWidetrackdc.jpg|Coriander Widetrack BrianParkMotors.jpg|Brian Park Motors JonathanWrenchworths.jpg|Jonathan Wrenchworths DonnaPitsdc.jpg|Donna Pits TimRimmerdc.jpg|Tim Rimmer FrankPinkyPinkerton.jpg|Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton MilesMeatruck.jpg|Miles MartyBrakeburstdc.jpg|Marty Brakeburst WilmarFlattzdc.jpg|Wilmar Flattz MatthewTrueBlueMcCrew.jpg|Matthew "True Blue" McCrew Milodc.jpg|Milo ValerieVeatedc.jpg|Valerie Veate Marilyndc.jpg|Marilyn NickStickersdc.jpg|Nick Stickers Murphydc.jpg|Murphy TimothyTimezoneTruecoat.jpg|Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat Bertdc.jpg|Bert Jamie.jpg|Jamie Johnny.jpg|Johnny BarryDieseldc.jpg|Barry Diesel Verndc.jpg|Vern AntonioVeloceEccelente.jpg|Antonio Veloce Eccelente ChuckChokeCablesdc.jpg|Chuck Choke Cables DuffWrecksdc.jpg|Duff Wrecks SwiftAlternetterdc.jpg|Swift Alternator ChiefDinoco.jpg|Chief Dinoco StuBop.jpg|Stu Bop ChiefNitroade.jpg|Nitroade Crew Chief EasyIdleCrewChief.jpg|Easy Idle Crew Chief Octane Gain Crew Chief.jpg|Octane Gain Crew Chief SidewallShineHauler.jpg|Sidewall Shine Hauler ShiftyDrugHauler.jpg|Shifty Drug Hauler VinylToupeeHauler.jpg|Vinyl Toupee Hauler MoodSpringsCrewChief.jpg|Mood Springs Hauler BumperSaveHauler.jpg|Bumper Save Hauler NitroadeHauler.jpg|Nitroade Hauler RPMHauler.jpg|RPM Hauler NoStallHauler.jpg|No Stall Hauler LeakLessHauler.jpg|Leak Less Hauler Miles Diecast.jpg|Miles Malone Skip Diecast.jpg|Skip Ricter Category:Merchandise